


Patchwork Bears

by BoStarsky



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Can be read as slash if you squint, Don't deny it, Gen, Halloween, Hints of crack, Hurt/Comfort, Kittens, More Kittens, More hints of crack, Rorschach Has Issues, Rorschach breaks boundaries as a slightly creepy santa, Rorschach needs a break, Some Fluff, Totally a softy for little kids, and red hair, children are more stressful than criminals, dan is surprised, except for Dan, he likes kids, he likes those too, i guess, implied attempted rape, people are scum, probs a bit ooc, really hard, soft Rorschach, the cat is a whore, unimaginative cat names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Rorschach shows a side Dan never expected to see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a bit OOC, don't really care. I was sad and wanted to write something cute. I've always had a head cannon that Walter sews tiny patchwork toys for scared kids with scraps of cloth he pilfers from work.

She's just a little girl, six maybe seven at the most. They just rescued her from two brutish men they've been tracking under suspicion of rape. Just a little thing, cowering and crying in the corner of an abandoned shop, absolutely terrified of them as well. Dan has never been good with children, he's at a loss on how to comfort her, that's when Rorschach steps in, much to Dan's surprise. 

His partner shows no hesitation in peeling off his grimy trench coat and the much cleaner suit jacket underneath. Crouching before the crying girl he gently wraps the purple pinstriped material around her and when she tries to get away from the frightening visage of Rorschach's swirling mask he does something Dan never thought he'd see. There's only a second of hesitation before his partner pulls the latex over his head in one swift move, revealing his most guarded secret to a frightened six year old. 

He can't see his partners face from this angle, just a shock of bright red hair matted with sweat and the edge of a sharp brow that goes well with his sharp jaw. Using the excuse to phone in a tip to the police he leaves the two alone. 

It's barely five minutes until he joined by Rorschach with the girl on his hip and the mask only pulled down to his nose. She's still shaking where she's tucked into the crook of his neck, clutching at a dirty, patchwork bear that he could have sworn wasn't there before, but obviously much more at ease. She's given them a vague address and a name that Rorschach seems to be familiar with, like every other part of the city. It's nearly a two hour walk and the entire time he listens to his partner having a soft conversation with Lilly, the gravel seemingly gone from his partner's throat as he praises her on taking violin lessons and preferring boxing over ballet. A little over halfway there she plucks the fedora from Rorschach's head with, surprisingly, no resistance from the Scourge of The Underworld. 

Her parents cry when they open the door. Dan finds Rorschach's reluctance to let Lilly go sweet. And as they're being thanked generously by her parents she reaches out her little arms for his partner, purple sleeves flopping over her hands and dirty fedora askew on her dark hair, and Dan swears he can hear her mumble a teary "Thank you, Walter." Into Rorschach's scarf as she hugs him goodbye. Dan pretends he doesn't hear and spends the rest of patrol trying to connect the name to the grimy, fedora less, figure beating criminal to within an inch of their lives and decides it suits him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan can't help, but hate Rorschach a little now that the initial panic is fading. His reckless partner laid out in the guest bedroom after barely surviving an ambush and staggering his way into the owl's nest where he's been passed out for god knows how long. Two stab wounds and a multitude of cuts and bruises that would have killed an ordinary man, suddenly he's thankful for his friend's stubbornness. 

The dirty trench coat is crackling with drying blood as he empties out the pockets. A handful of sugar cubes, the journal and to Dan's surprise a patchwork cat reminiscent of the bear given to a frightened girl. For nearly each pocket he digs through there's another one. A bear, something that looks like a cow, a fish and best of all an owl. 

After he's started the washing machine he takes a moment to inspect the owl, staring into its oversized button eyes. The stitching is neat and professional, the thread just as much of a patchwork as the fabric. Running his fingers under the little wings he smiles and hopes Rorschach won't notice if he keeps it. 

Two weeks later Rorschach barely acknowledges the stuffed owl sitting on Archie's console. "Not a child, Daniel" he comments as they part ways that night. Dan smiles and wonders just how many stuffed animals Walter has hidden in the folds of his uniform tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Kittens, there is a box of kittens on his kitchen table. The cardboard is soggy and dirty, suggesting that it's been outside for a while, a peak inside confirms it. The newspaper lining the bottom is wet and shredded by little paws and four tiny cats are huddling in a corner crying out in fear and hunger. As far as Dan can tell they're barely old enough to be away from their mother. Free kittens is scribbled along one side of the box. 

"Found them in alleyway, left to die by irresponsible scum." Rumbles out from the pantry. Seconds later his partner emerges with a can of tuna. He never would have taken Rorschach as someone who'd care about a box of kittens. "Still innocent lives, Daniel." The tuna is carelessly dumped on a plate and put in the box. 

When Rorschach leaves there's just three kittens in the box and Dan is now the somewhat disgruntled owner of a cat. He later learns about Laurie's Mr. Fuzz and Captain Metropolis' Kitty Justice, leaving him to believe that Rorschach kept one for himself. He wonders what it's called.


	4. Chapter 4

"Walter!" Rorschach freezes. No, not possible, no one who knows him by that name would recognise him like this. It's Halloween, lots of people on the street, must be someone else. There it is again, in a child's voice, little footsteps coming in his direction. He turns just in time to for a blur to collide with his legs and he fights the urge to kick the child away. Looking down he recognises his own fedora and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, Lilly. 

She grins up at him, one of her front teeth missing while a small group of kids across the street stare at them. "Come on, come on!" She pleads breathlessly as she tugs at his hand. "Walk with us."

In a moment of weakness he let's the miniature him lead him across the street to the gaggle of children now staring in awe. They're all of various ages and unaccompanied by an adult, which he finds shockingly irresponsible. Scum thrives on nights like these, the streets are unsafe. He decides it's his duty to protect them until they all go home, Nite owl can handle himself until then. 

Some of them are frightened of him and keep their distance as they set off towards the next house, but Lilly never lets go of his hand, even if his gloves are dirty and speckled with blood. The elderly woman who opens the door to a chorus of "trick or treat!" seems unbothered by his presence as she smiles and gushes while handing out peanut butter cups and caramel creams. Probably thinks he's a parent playing dress up he concludes when she gives him candy too. It doesn't take too many houses before his pockets are lined with everything from Gobstoppers and Cow Tails to Hersey bars and lollipops. And when he runs out of space he starts sneaking the excess into Lilly's plastic cauldron. 

It takes about an hour for the growing gaggle of kids to warm up to him and unleash a barrage of questions. Some of which are frankly inappropriate for you children to even think of asking. Children from good homes shouldn't even know about some of the things they ask so he refuses to answer and contribute to their corruption. 

Two hours in and Lilly is asleep on his shoulder while the youngest are staring to complain about being tired. Simpering criminals are easier to deal with than this. 

He's too busy trying to keep the ever growing herd of children buzzing around his feet, high on sugar, from veering off into traffic or getting separated from the rest of the group to really notice where they are. Glancing up at the ever louder chorus of costumed children he's met with a familiar face. A face desperately trying not to break into laughter at the sight of his fuming partner standing on his doorstep holding a little version of himself on one hip and a fairy on the other while surrounded by at least ten more kids. "Daniel." It's clearly a warning. 

"Rorschach."

It's nearly eleven by the time all the children have been safely escorted home and his arms are starting to ache from carrying Lilly as he steps up to her house as a group of older trick or treaters are leaving. Her parents don't seem surprised to see him as he carefully ascends the steps and hands her over along with her haul trying not to wake her. They whisper a thank you as he slips back into the night and sets out for the Owl's Nest


	5. Chapter 5

Apparently his cat is a filthy whore, one that's been busy too, going by the litter of newborn kittens on his now soiled beyond repair sheets. "Whore." He grumbles at her as he strokes her head. What is he supposed to do with three runty kittens when the landlady is making him pay extra just for the one. He can't give them to Daniel and he's certainly not giving them to Veidt. Shelters are unacceptable too, they'll be put down, pumped full of chemicals and thrown in the trash. Just the thought makes him sick. A glance out the window and he crosses leaving them on the street off the list, they'd freeze. Usually he'd leave abandoned kittens and puppies at orphanages, but it just doesn't feel right this time. 

For a moment he considers asking around the tenement, then he's abruptly reminded of the filth he lives among as the screaming couple two doors down get started. He wouldn't even bother with his daytime coworkers, mindless sheep mingling with the scum after dark. He'll find a solution by the time they're old enough.

Six weeks later he's promised one of the kittens to an elderly man on the first floor as a gift to his grandchildren, good man. Likes Truman. That leaves him with two and a budding idea. 

Two weeks later, on Christmas Eve, he shimmies open the living room window of a narrow townhouse, a red hatbox under one arm. The Christmas tree stands proud in a corner, casting a warming glow throughout the room. Placing the box under the tree he gently pries the lid off to make sure none of the breathing holes he made are blocked and the red ribbons loosely tied around their necks are secure. 

In just a few hours Lilly will come racing down the stairs, a bright joy in her eyes, unaffected by the depraved world outside. She'll bounce into the living room and find a red box with a carefully tied ribbon. Her parents will join her just as the lid comes off and tiny meows will fill the room as her face lights up in laughter, there is no note, but they don't need one to know who played Santa this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anyone has suggestions for further adventures of Rorschach, Lilly and Nite Owl. Can be as cracky or serious as you like, I'm running out of ideas.


End file.
